The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, more particularly, to a single trip liner setting and drilling assembly.
Liner hangers may provide the functions of sustaining the weight of the liner below and isolating pressure differentials above and below the liner. Certain conventional liner running methods require drilling through the reservoir, often inducing losses in the depleted interval, then pulling out of the hole and finally running the liner again risking losses. In view of drilling and completion costs, efficient approaches to drilling and completing new wells and sidetracking existing wells are desirable to decrease cost and enhance production.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.